


Край этого мира

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship, Gen, Letters, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Ты задаёшься вполне понятным вопросом: «Что сделалось с нашей верой, когда обрушились основания Храма?» Боюсь, что каждый из нас самостоятельно должен найти на него свой ответ. Но если в моих силах будет помочь тебе, друг мой, я попытаюсь. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, как встречался с лордом Вивеком?
Series: Золото и лазурь [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 2





	1. Письмо первое

**Author's Note:**

> «The Hortator said, 'The edge of the world is made of swords.'  
> Vivec corrected him. 'They are the bottom row of the world's teeth'»  
> V., 17/36

<...>

Я видел его лишь однажды, в детстве... и Вивек, божественный город, что тысячью голосов струится сквозь время, ликует в слезах и рыдает с улыбкой, искрится на солнце, переломляясь в бессчётное множество красок, и звуков, и запахов, и идей... этот Вивек померк для меня перед ликом его господина. Узорчатым перламутром расписаны створки сей раковины, но их красота не тронет ловца за жемчугом: когда я узрел во плоти Глас АльмСиВи, все прочие впечатления выцвели и утратили свежесть.

Непросто было бы описать, что так восхитило меня тогда, пусть даже мой неповоротливый смертный язык не раз дерзновенно пытался облечь в слова эти неизъяснимые, невыразимые чувства. Увиденное не поражало особой пышностью, не подкупало блеском фальшивого чуда. Но шум, что вздымали тысячи голосов, умолк в одночасье, когда из глубин своего дворца вышел он — Вивек, покровитель художников и воров, Воин-Поэт, бог-повелитель Ресдайна.

Сияние, исходившее от него, не слепило глаза. Молнии не рассекали чистого неба, и гром не трубил, извещая верных о появлении лорда Вивека. И пусть даже он, Владыка срединного воздуха, и парил над землёй, само по себе это немного стоило: подобное, как ты сама понимаешь, подвластно не только волшебникам, но также и всякому, кто смог раздобыть подходящий свиток — и худо-бедно умеет читать.

Рассвет над Вивеком прекрасен: небо робко приопускает покров темноты, и несмелым прикосновениям солнца оно отвечает стыдливым румянцем. Где-то розовый, где-то красный, где-то почти пурпурный, первый свет струится по строгим серым камням, словно они, вместе с тобою предвосхищая величие нового дня, от нетерпения заливаются краской. И точно так же в тот день я ощущал себя серым камнем средь сотен и тысяч других камней — и моё божество, словно солнце, милостивое ко всем и со всеми одинаково щедрое, одаряло нас своим светом, своим теплом.

Величие, и достоинство, и благодать — и силу, незамутнённую, чистую силу — он излучал одним лишь своим присутствием. Ты знаешь, что лорда Вивека часто изображают отмеченным даром Азуры ровно наполовину: Векк и Векк, поэт средь богов и бог средь поэтов, левым путём - ужё данмер, а правым - ещё кимер. Это правдиво, но только отчасти. Кожа его действительно надвое рассечена между пеплом и золотом, однако в глазах его не найдётся нашего огненно-красного жара. Да, в тот день я увидел его глаза, — солнечные глаза живого бога, рождённого прежде кимером, — и этот взгляд опалил меня и прожёг до костей...

Откровение. Я испытал откровение, я причастился божественной мудрости в этот миг — так я верил.

Мне было тогда лет восемь.

Но полно, ты ведь прекрасно помнишь эту историю, разве не так? Тебе доводилось слышать её не раз. Я рассказывал её, когда настойчиво обращал тебя в веру своих предков, и я рассказывал её, убеждая других в своём благочестии, признаваясь в приверженности традициям, добиваясь поддержки у консерваторов...

Но то, что эту историю я использовал как оружие, не умерщвляет её правдивости. Я соврал в другом — то была не единственная моя встреча с Вивеком.

Впрочем, и «встречей» её, вторую, непросто назвать, а рассказать о ней — и того сложнее. Друг мой, я дорожу твоим добрым мнением обо мне, и понапрасну им рисковать бы не стал. Но, я считаю, тебе на пользу было бы это услышать (прочесть?), и поэтому я задавлю в себе жгучее чувство стыда... Да и бумаге такие признания будет куда как легче доверить, чем слову.

Много лет назад мне довелось попробовать некое вещество, чьё название с йоку можно перевести примерно как «кузнец, разбивающий и сплавляющий мысли». Если тебе захочется большей определённости, то точную дату ты можешь узнать у Лларена: он никогда не забывает такие вещи. И, предчувствуя твои жалобы о его неизбывном дурном влиянии, огорчу тебя сразу — от этого эксперимента он меня всячески отговаривал.

Да, то был наркотик; да, я был молод и глуп — но подобные оправдания не убеждают даже меня самого. Верно, я был намного моложе тогда; что же касается соотношения возраста и ума, то и тут всё не так уж и просто. Нам с тобой не раз приходилось вести дела с теми, кто, несмотря на свои почтеннейшие лета, был нисколько не обременён ни мудростью, ни интеллектом. Мне самому порой кажется, что в свои двадцать я был намного свободнее, и счастливее, и мудрее, чем нынче... так что на снисхождение к юности я уповать не стану. Я (был) любопытен, а мои хаммерфелльские друзья — настойчивы, и в результате тот примечательный вечер мы увенчали чистейшим, отборнейшим «кузнецом».

Мне обещали яркие, увлекательные галлюцинации, но то, что я испытал, превосходило всякие ожидания. Это была...

Тьма, мешающая тебе узреть истину — лишь отраженье смертельно раненного мотива, что составляет структуру будущей ностальгии. Представ перед ней, выколи себе оба глаза, ибо смертное зрение, словно гулящая дочь, падко до липких соблазнов и потчует сладкой ложью. Трактат, вписанный в диаграмму твоей пробуждаемой непричастности, обещает нам упоение жертвенностью. Что видишь ты, отказавшись от соблюдения благословенной иллюзии?

«Круг и Башню, колесо и спицы, пустоту и наличествование, сон вне времени, время вне протяжённости телесного плена, и протяжённость мира, которую держит в страхе нижний ряд её собственных зубов. Моей защитой станет смирение перед лицом оформившихся догматов. Ибо передо мной — Векк и Векк, обладающий всеми благами этого и других миров, Двуединое торжество вероятности и Загадка, ответ на которую скрыт за пределами сердца Первородного места. Ибо позади меня — четвёртый вид философии, чьи акведуки сложены из смертного мяса.

Я не из тех рабов, что умирают, пусть даже я — скальный наездник, и отражение отражения, и злополучный сын. Моим оружием станет воля, выкованная среди процедур и шума срединного существования. Ибо я буду спасён каждым деянием, которое совершаю к твоей вящей славе, мой господин».

И Вивек ответил:

«Есть множество способов выказать свою верность, не требующих ухаживаний за восемью компонентами хаоса. Смертный — временный миф, и со временем всякий закон превращается в пропасть, которой пресуждено очерчивать вашу свободу. Что ищешь ты за этой границей срединного воздуха, Верный?»

И Верный спросил у него:

«Почему твои брат и сестра нарушили обещания, данные в дни Ресдайна? Почему оставили нас, почему с током времени каждый из вас превращает своих детей в приговор безголосой определённости? Нынче мы вне вашей милости, но, впрочем, не вне вашего суда».

Однако Вивек сказал ему:

«Мать, что кормит ребёнка грудью до его первых седин, подобна никс-гончей, что в голодную пору хочет насытиться собственным сердцем. Народ Велота не вправе требовать торжества абсолюта, не возвращаясь к тем временам, когда мы научили вас строить пути невозвратности. Нынче ваша кожа беременна тьмой, но ваши мысли беременны ложными сожалениями. Чтобы достигнуть свободы, вам следует перестать рядиться в детей».

«Значит ли это, что, освободившись от пут пробуждающегося мира, мы способны встать вровень со своими родителями?»

Но Вивек хранил благородное молчание.

«Есть ли в тебе наставления, что доступны мне, мой господин?» - спросил тогда Верный.

«Я — благоденствие, которое решает, каким покажется воин. Не моли меня об удаче, служи мне, чтобы победить. Не злоупотребляй размышлениями о долге и стойкости, или они собьют тебя с пути. Они ослабят тебя, как падшие женщины. Они отвернутся от тебя, истратив твоё богатство. Достигни небес насилием! Край этого мира сделан из мечей, которые есть нижний ряд его зубов, и в этом божественном месте всё происходит всегда, единожды и вечно. Только в тебе самом может быть заключено преодоленье мерцающего предела. Ибо в сей день, что есть концепция жертвенности, любовь станет тебе защитой от горизонта».

Верный внимал словам своего господина с благоговением, и напоследок Вивек сказал ему:

«Когда я призывал умерщвлять искусство людей, я совсем не это имел в виду — твоя писанина ужасна!»*

…капля протяжённого времени, застенчиво подражающая «Тридцати шести урокам», — такой предстала моя наркотическая галлюцинация. Конечно, я не был настолько тщеславен, чтобы поверить в то, что Вивек и правда решил удостоить меня беседой. Пусть даже видение и казалось пронзительно убедительным, я узнавал в нём конструкт своего неуёмного воображения. В словах, изречённых тогда, не было для меня новизны: я размышлял об этом, или читал об этом, или спорил до хрипоты об этом со всеми, кто соглашался со мной говорить о судьбе, и вере, и долге.

Впрочем, услышанное меня воистину воодушевило — за исключением разве что той его части, где лорд Вивек очень критично высказался о моих литературных успехах. Я очнулся с чудовищной головной болью, словно «кузнец» не только разбивал и сплавлял мои мысли, но и часы напролёт обрабатывал меня молотом... но я был счастлив. Мне наконец удалось убедить самого себя, что раболепие не угодно богам, пекущимся о своём народе, и что наследники благодати Велота должны нынче выковать своё величие сами. Я сделал эти слова мечом, с которым боролся за лучшую долю — для близких, для Дома и для страны.

А после случилось то, что случилось.

Меч — это очень удобный символ, пластичный символ. Священные тексты, написанные под сенью нашего Храма, полнятся мечами, словно какая-то оружейная. Что же, поддержим игру. Помнишь, ты приводила мне как-то слова своего отца? О том, что сила заключена не в мече, но в руке, его держащей? Твой отец был мудрым мером, Иши, и мне искренне жаль, что судьба не дала нам возможности встретиться — пусть даже я заслужил его недовольство.

Всю свою жизнь я был предан Трибуналу. Я даже тебя обратил в свою веру; надеюсь, ты сможешь найти в себе силы простить меня, ибо себя я за это простить не в силах. Да, моя преданность Трибуналу была мне мечом: она помогала бороться с сомнениями и страхами, давала надежду и вдохновение...

Но сила заключена не в мече, а в руке, его держащей. Наши идеалы и устремления не изменились и не должны были измениться — и мы не сделались хуже, не сделались недостойней от одного лишь того, что прежний наш меч теперь не даётся в руки. И пусть нам обоим сейчас тяжело, но у нас есть долг — перед близкими, перед Домом и перед страной, — и мы не имеем права опускать руки.

Этот меч верно служил мне долгие годы, и я не стану топтать его ногами. Но и со страхом цепляться за прошлое нам не пристало. Боги не будут бороться в нашей войне, и нынче мы должны выковать своё величие сами... но этим мы жили и прежде, разве не так? Всё изменилось, но всё - неизменно. Сила заключена не в мече, но в руке, его держащей, и какому богу ты бы ни решила вручить свою верность — или и вовсе отринуть любых богов, — я буду горд биться с тобой бок о бок, друг мой.

Отринь сомнения.

<...>

_Из частной переписки Индорил Ишрун (гра-Шалиб) от 3Э 428; автор неизвестен_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Обними искусство людей и женись на нём, под чем я подразумеваю его тайное умерщвление». - «Тридцать шесть уроков Вивека, Проповедь одиннадцатая»


	2. Письмо второе

<...>

Я сделан из смертного мяса, сэра — когда меня ранят, я истекаю кровью...

Наверное, со стороны это даже смешно, — наблюдать за моими потешными гримасами, время от времени тыча в меня копьём, чтобы расшевелить, — и я смеюсь вместе с _ними_ , смеюсь над собой… Видишь, как на моих губах играет прибитая гвоздями улыбка?

В моей душе погребён маленький одинокий мальчик, который отчаянно верит, что за добро нужно платить добром — даже когда эбонит, засевший где-то в подреберье, с каждым вздохом убеждает меня, что мир устроен совсем по-иному.

Мне часто вменяли в вину мою дерзость — то, как я смел вымазывать кровью чужую одежду и дорогие ковры. Кровоточить на бумагу куда безопаснее — в пьесы, в стихи, в отчаянно-злые письма; желательно — анонимно, ибо моё лицо и мой нрав не располагают к сочувствию.

Кажется, что самой судьбой я лишён был права на исцеление. Если я прячу раны, то рано или поздно клеймлён лицемером, обидчивым и злонравным; неуступчиво-требовательным, эгоистичным и ждущим от окружающих слишком многого из того, что они не обязаны мне давать — и не хотят давать.

Если не прячу ран, то тут уж, конечно, я изобличаю себя как позёра, манипулятора — и распоследнюю дрянь, слишком многое о себе возомнившую… Но есть ли разница, кричишь ты или терпишь, сцепив зубы, если тебя не слушают и не слышат?

Не надо драматизировать, пробитое лёгкое — это пустяк! Я вытащил у тебя из пальца занозу две с половиной недели назад: мне не безразлично твоё благополучие!..

Когда истекаешь кровью на камни заброшенной родовой гробницы, — или даже на чей-то ковёр… — не так уж и важно, почему _они_ проходят мимо: главное, что проходят, а иногда не стесняются походя пнуть.

Заслужил? Возможно. Я театральщик, позёр — и лицемер… Да, я перемерил множество лиц, потому что моё подлинное лицо безобразно — голые кости вспарывают его цепочкой бритвенных рифов. Видишь, как копошатся в провалах глазниц жирные белые черви? Я безнадёжно слеп и оттого верю лишь тому, что могу ухватить руками — когда перестаю подменять серединный мир миром, что был возведён в пучинах моего разума.

Моё лицо омертвело — слишком много гвоздей, — но, не иначе как в качестве компенсации, в моей груди бьётся слишком живое сердце. Я шучу, что неудержимо влюблён в любовь, влюблён во всех её проявлениях — и в этой шутке слишком много змеиной правды.

Я люблю безоглядно врастать в прежде чуждую душу,*  
Забывая о том, что не всякий подобному рад;  
Я и сам бы забыл — о себе, о других… но послушай!  
В том, что жаден до близости — так ли уж я виноват?

Вырви мне сердце, носи ожерельем, и я буду улыбаться, смеясь над самим собой — до поры. Бумага впитает любую кровь, но я не из тех рабов, что умирают — у меня ещё слишком много чистых листов...

Читать мои жалобы — неблагородное дело, но я тебе искренне благодарен, друг мой. Политик во мне давно уж сожрал с потрохами простого мера, имеющего право на частную жизнь. Нет, я не имею права даже погоревать о личных обидах — не сейчас, когда Дом так остро нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то прокладывал новый путь, а я своими руками убил единственную альтернативу...

Спасибо, что позволяешь мне выпустить гной, вытравить остатки заразы — не отравив колодца.

Край этого мира сделан из мечей, но пока у меня есть такие друзья, как ты, всё — даже гибель богов и крушение несокрушимых устоев — становится преодолимым.

<...>

_Из частной переписки Индорил Ратиса Дареса от 3Э 428; автор неизвестен_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Оммаж "Танцу Казановы" от "Оргии Праведников".


End file.
